


Улыбка Юки

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Kimisawa Yuki
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Relationships: Gackt/Kimisawa Yuki





	Улыбка Юки

Когда Юки улыбается, хочется улыбнуться в ответ. И не вяжется эта почти детсткая улыбка с сильным телом, с точеными плечами и перекатывающимися под кожей мышцами.

Гакт прижался губами и носом к сладко пахнущему затылку. Кожа под губами была влажная и теплая, солоноватая от пота. Юки дернулся, попытался вывернуться и повернуться лицом к Гакту, но тот сжал его в объятиях и прижал к кровати. Юки послушно замер. Гакт заскользил губами по его шее и по плечам. На каждое прикосновение Юки отвечал — мышцы едва заметно напрягались, будто бы Юки пытался сильнее подставиться под легкие, едва заметные поцелуи.

Юки снова попытался вывернуться, и на этот раз ему удалось. Он осторожно приобнял Гакта и прижался губами к его шее. Шумно вдохнул. От сильного запаха духов голова сладко отяжелела и немного закружилась. Он провел языком по шее Гакта, скользнул выше — к губам. Гакт плотно сжал губы, делая вид, что это ему неинтересно. Юки сделал вид, что поверил — повернулся на спину, закрыл глаза, будто бы уснул. Гакт проворчал что-то и сгреб Юки в охапку. Поцеловал. Юки впился в него, жадно ловя поцелуй. Гакт довольно заворчал и скользнул губами по напрягшейся шее.

Юки никак не мог привыкнуть к этим новым для него отношениям и будто бы не знал, как себя вести. Под пристальным, ощупывающим взглядом Гакта он всегда беспокойно водил глазами и растерянно улыбался. Когда Гакт вжимал его всем телом в мягкий матрас, Юки, наконец, полностью расслаблялся, отдаваясь безраздельно и полностью; перед самым оргазмом он как-то испуганно, будто самому себе не веря, выдыхал имя Гакта. Потом, когда они лежали рядом, Юки начинал нервно елозить и то исступленно целовал Гакта, то замирал растерянно. Гакт посмеивался над ним и любил дразнить.

Теперь то же — Юки замер, напрягся всем телом. Гакт тоже замер на мгновение, потом выпустил Юки из объятий и лег на спину. Юки приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Гакта. Улыбнулся. Осторожно коснулся волос Гакта, провел по щеке и губам. Гакт поймал губами его палец и едва заметно коснулся его кончиком языка. Юки оживился. Осторожно взял его за подбородок и прижался губами к его губам. Гакт приоткрыл рот, впуская влажный горячий язык и отвечая на поцелуй. Заскользил руками по плечам и спине Юки. Прижал его к себе так, чтобы чувствовтать его возбуждение. Все еще целуя, крепко обхватил руками и ногами, повернул на спину. Юки шумно вздохнул, ощутив, как заскользили по всему его телу руки Гакта. Гакт с силой тискал его; на светлой коже оставались красноватые следы. Юки старался не оставаться в долгу, однако его прикосновения были не такими агрессивными и жадными. Довольно долго они целовались и тискались; потом Гакт застыл, прижав Юки к себе и переводя дыхание. Юки испуганно заморгал, пытаясь понять, в чем дело.

«Сейчас», — шепнул Гакт и поднялся. Его обнаженное тело сумрачно блестело в полумраке комнаты. Юки облизнул губы. Гакт заметил этот нехитрый жест и усмехнулся. Возясь с презервативом, он внимательным вглядывался в лицо Юки, наблюдая за всей гаммой его эмоций. Смущение, возбуждение, предвкушение, восторг, смущение, желание. Юки протянул руку, привлекая Гакта к себе, ловя его губы. Гакт поцеловал его, прикусив слегка язык. Перевернул его на живот. Заставил поднять бедра.

От резкого толчка Юки негромко вскрикнул. Гакт замер на мгновение, давая ему привыкнуть. Задвигался, сначала медленно. Юки почувствовал, как рука Гакта скользнула по его плечам, спине, взъерошила волосы на затылке. Сжала плечо. Прошлась по груди животу. Гакт сжал член Юки, другой рукой заставил его выпрямиться, насаживаться сильнее. Юки застонал, ловя ртом воздух. Гакт прижал его к себе, схватив за плечо, с каждым толчком стараясь проникнуть глубже. Он целовал шею и плечи Юки, шептал на ухо что-то ласково-неприличное. Юки старался вывернуться так, чтобы поймать губы Гакта, и иногда ему это почти удавалось…

На несколько мгновений Гакт замер и осторожно отпустил Юки, без слов велел ему снова лечь. Гакт навис над ним и заскользил взглядом по распростертому под ним телу. На коже Юки блестели капли пота, кое-где были видны следы бесцеремонных прикосновений и даже укусов.

Юки встретился с Гактом взглядом и поспешно отвел глаза. Гакт усмехнулся. «Прекрати меня бояться», — мурлыкнул Гакт, наклоняясь к нему и раздвигая его ноги, приподнимая его бедра. Юки в ответ пробормотал что-то невнятное, улыбнулся и потянулся к губам Гакта. «Подними ноги…- Гакт обдал горячим дыханием лицо Юки. — Вот так…» Юки впился в плечи Гакта, глухо застонал и приник к губам Гакта. Гакт ответил на поцелуй и, не выпуская Юки, повернулся на спину. «Побудь сверху для разнообразия…» — прохрипел он, надавливая на бедра Юки. Из-под опущенных ресниц Гакт следил за Юки: как он скидывает голову, жадно хватал воздух, как кусает губы, как подрагивает его живот.

***

Юки лежал, уткнувшись Гакту в плечо. Гакт осторожно обнимал его, то и дело легко касаясь носом его спутанных волос. Он не мог видеть лица Юки, но почему-то был уверен, что тот улыбается. 


End file.
